


Eremin Week: Night Out

by ParzivalHallows



Series: Eremin Week October 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amused!Eren, Drunk!Armin, Eremin Week, M/M, Very Drunk!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the 104th trainees just want to take a break every now and again. What better way then to celebrate that with a party? Drunkenness ensues. </p><p>Yes, this takes place in the SnK universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week: Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. Ironically, I almost got very slightly drunk at a wedding party after writing this. 
> 
> Almost.

The cadets of the 104th trainee squad rarely had time to themselves. Their days were filled with training, near death, and in extreme cases actual deaths. They had yet to face Titans in battle, but Shadis was not afraid to use methods that would kill the cadets. Too many times had someone’s wires on the 3DMG been snapped, too many times had people witnessed them falling to their deaths because they hadn’t had the time to grapple their way to safety.

 

Over 10 cadets had died in training, and over 30 had left. In Shadis’s logic, if someone wouldn’t survive that fall, then they shouldn’t be facing Titans anyway. Better to fall to their deaths then be eaten alive by Titans.

 

So, to have a night to themselves purely for a party was a great way to relieve stress and just _have fun._

There was copious amounts of alcohol that Sasha and Connie had managed to sneak in, along with meat, lots of meat. People would notice eventually, but damn it would be so worth it. People were singing, people were dancing, people were holding drunkenly onto each other. Some of the cadets, like Mikasa, were able to hold their liquor. But others, like Armin, were complete lightweights who ended up drunk after two drinks.

 

Speaking of Armin, the blonde was hanging off of his friend Eren’s shoulders. “Eren,” the blonde hiccupped. “Eren… did you know… that yoooouuuu,” he poked Eren in the chest, “are my” another hiccup, “beeessst friend?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He’d had three drinks, and had a pleasant buzz, but he was nowhere near as drunk as Armin was.

 

Armin nodded about ten thousand times. “Good. Gooood. Th’ts good.”

 

There was a moment in silence before Armin started to talk again, his fingers trailing up Eren’s neck and into his hair. Eren felt his body unintentionally shiver at the touch. “Hey – hey Eren – you… you have reaaaaaally soft hair.”

 

“Oh… thanks?”

 

Armin hiccuped in response, then he licked his lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Eren ruffled Armin’s hair, but the blonde scrunched his face. “But I love you.”

 

“I know?”

 

“I love you more than Mikasa!” Armin almost shouted, drawing a few raised eyebrows.

 

“… That’s a lot of love,” Eren said, not quite sure how else to respond to that.

 

Armin nodded again, then grabbed the bottle of alcohol that was in Eren’s hand and downed about half of it. Eren watched with slight fascination and worry. He’d never seen his friend like this before.

 

“Eren…” Armin frowned at him, and Eren wondered what he did wrong. “Ereeeeen…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Armin stared at him for another moment, then grinned. “I jus’ like s’ying your name~!”

 

Eren snorted. “Armin, you’re so drunk it’s not even funny,” but it was. It was hilarious.

 

Armin shrugged. “So s’nce I’m drunk dos that meaaan I h’ve an ‘cuse?”

 

“Cuse?”

 

“Exxxxxx….. eeeeexxxx cuuuuuuusseee,” Armin sounded out.

 

“Um… excuse for what?”

 

Rather then saying anything, Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him into a very sloppy kiss.

 

Armin pulled away, but he didn’t seem upset by the lack of reaction. “Ex’coos?” 

 

“U-Uh… I… y-yeah… I… is that… have you been… wanting to do that?” Eren knew that alcohol made people’s walls come down, but he wasn’t sure if it was the liquor that made Armin kiss him or if it was something else.

 

“Um. Duhhhh? I wouldn’ kiss you if I tho’t I didn’t want to,” Armin rolled his eyes, and Eren rubbed the back of his neck. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling Armin into another kiss. He felt Armin smile against his lips, and a part of Eren had to wonder… maybe Armin wasn’t as drunk as he was pretending to be.

 

And Eren found that he didn’t mind that at all.

 

 

 


End file.
